1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a toilet lifting device, and more particularly, to a jack operated toilet lifting device that allows one person to vertically elevate and lower a toilet to prevent the toilet from damaging adjacent walls and/or cabinets, and to promote insertion of vertically disposed retaining screws through receiving apertures in the base of the toilet to ultimately secure a base portion of the toilet to a floor surface, such that a wax ring seals an interface gap between a sewer pipe and a discharge aperture in the bottom of the toilet.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Prior art toilet lifting devices require more than one person to operate. Further, prior art toilet lifting devices angularly elevate and lower a toilet relative to a floor surface, resulting in the misalignment between retaining screws that ultimately secure the toilet to the floor surface and apertures in the base of the toilet. Also, the angular position of the toilet relative to the floor surface can misalign a wax sealing ring with the discharge aperture in the bottom of the toilet and a sewer pipe, thereby allowing sewer gas to seep through the base of the toilet. Further, prior art toilet lifting devices do not include castors that enable one person to maneuver the toilet lifting device while supporting a toilet into relatively “tight” space where the toilet is ultimately lowered and secured upon a floor portion via the retaining screws.
A toilet lifting device is required that allows one person to elevate and lower a toilet relative to a floor surface such that a bottom wall of a base portion of the toilet remains substantially parallel with the floor surface, irrespective of the toilet being elevated above or lowered upon the floor surface. A further requirement is that the toilet lifting device be maneuverable in any direction such that minimal manual force need be imparted upon the device to manipulate the device and the supported toilet into a relatively small space where the toilet will be positioned.